Le goût des glaces italiennes
by clOclo-sorciere-megalo
Summary: les apprentis-sorciers sont plus ou moins prêts pour des vacances scolaires à la moldue. Les avis sont partagés, les humeurs aussi, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises. Connaissez-vous le goût des glaces italiennes ?
1. Chapitre 1  Nos vies sont belles

**Résumé : **

Les élèves de Poudlard ont beaucoup de chance car cette année, Dumbledore a le goût du voyage !

Bagages pleins de lunettes de soleil et de serviette de plage, les apprentis-sorcier sont plus ou moins prêts pour des vacances scolaires à la moldue. Les avis sont partagés, les humeurs aussi, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'ils ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise. Connaissez-vous le goût des glaces italiennes ?

Réponse au défi de P'tite Yume ! J'espère que ça vous plaira… c'est une fic en peu de chapitre et voilà, le premier !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : Nos vie sont belles…**

Lily Evans, Sixième année, venait de sortir de son dernier examen, celui de Potion, et elle n'était pas fière d'elle. Sa potion aurait dû être rouge sang et Lily lui avait plutôt trouvé une couleur rouge carmin. Oui, elle était déçue. C'est surement pour cette raison qu'elle répondit encore plus sèchement que d'habitude aux numéros de dragues de son prétendant le plus collant et têtu, James Potter.

**-Va jouer avec ton vif d'or, Potter, au lieu de jouer avec mes nerfs ! **

**-Mais, ma Lily-Jolie…, **commença-t-il à protester.

**-Arrg ! **

Lily accéléra, au point de courir presque, et James abandonna la partie en soupirant, la laissant disparaître de sa vue au coin du couloir. Il s'adossa contre le mur, fatigué d'être encore une fois rejeté par sa bien-aimée, et leva la tête en direction du plafond, les yeux fermés et les mains profondément plongées dans ses poches. Il avait presque envie de se taper le crâne contre le mur mais il doutait fortement que ça l'aide dans ses tentatives à séduire la belle rousse.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et un rire semblable à un aboiement retentit proche de ses oreilles. James n'eut même pas à ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que Sirius l'avait rejoint et il savait déjà qu'il allait commenter la scène. Un vague sourire perça sa mine renfrognée bien que les remarques de son meilleur ami n'étaient pas très compatissantes, il savait comment lui remonter le moral.

** -Alors, mon vieux Cornedrue, ta préfète t'a encore envoyé te faire un brushing ?**

**-ç'avait à peu près ce goût là, ouais, **marmonna-t-il, ironique.

**-Délirant, j'en reviens pas ! **répliqua Sirius, toujours railleur. **Ça sort tellement de l'ordinaire ! **

Les autres élèves commencèrent à sortir à leur tour Sirius, James et Lily étaient parmi les meilleurs de leur promotion, ils finissaient souvent les premiers. Quelques autres avaient les mêmes excellents résultats mais préféraient vérifier leur travail, croyant à la possibilité qu'ils aient fait des erreurs. Ainsi, Remus qui était un très bon élève fut l'avant dernier à quitter la classe, après même Peter qui avait un air désespéré.

**-Tu pouvais pas te grouiller, Lunard ? **s'agaça Sirius dés qu'il vit son ami préfet.

**-Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais me presser, **remarqua Remus, amusé. **Tu t'en es sorti, Pete ?**

**-Oui… enfin, ça va… ça va bof…**

Le jeune Gryffondor finit par soupirer puis à gémir :

**-Nan, en fait, c'était une catastrophe ! Ma potion avait l'air d'un jus de citrouille périmé ! Je vais avoir un T !**

Remus se complaignit alors de compassion auprès de son ami en lui demandant combien de milligrammes de Poudre de Dent de Chauve-souris avait-il mis dans sa potion tandis que Sirius et James parlait du dernier mauvais coup qu'ils avaient prévu de faire aux Serpentard.

Les Maraudeurs avaient déjà disparu au coin du même couloir que Lily avait emprunté quelques minutes plu tôt, rageuse, quand Stacy McMillayn sortit à son tour de la salle d'examen, le cœur gros, son uniforme dégoulinant d'un liquide vert vaseux.

**/3**

**-Ce mec est vraiment un pauvre type ! **déclara Emily Daniels, hautaine.

**-Ah oui, ça, tu l'as dit ! On est en pleine séance d'examen et il continue à m'harceler, **se plaignit Lily en observant le soleil qui se reflétait à la surface du lac.

Le court échange qu'elle avait eu avec James lui était encore en travers de la gorge. Et elle fulminait. Elle fulminait énormément.

Alice, à ses côtés, lisait un magazine, sans vraiment s'intéresser à la discussion de ses amies. C'était toujours –ou presque- le même sujet les garçons. Pour Emily, les garçons de bonnes familles et aux regards ensorcelants et pour Lily, James Potter. Et James Potter était contenu dans le groupe « garçons de bonnes familles aux regards ensorcelants » donc Emily, derrière ses airs dédaigneux vis-à-vis de l'ébouriffé, était en fait bien plus qu'intéressée par lui. Alice le savait mais elle n'avait rien dit à Lily car elle savait une seconde chose la préfète n'était pas indifférente, non plus, au brun. Elle était même obnubilée par lui et ne parlait que de lui. Mais Alice faisait comme si rien n'était et jouait au jeu de ses deux amies…

La petite blonde leva cependant son regard des lignes de son magazine pour le porter sur un jeune homme de son année et de sa maison, aux cheveux châtains et au sourire constamment collé sur son visage Franck Londubat. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de l'entendre arriver pour en être au courant, pour autant. C'était comme instinctif, comme une alarme qui retentissait langoureusement dans son cœur à chacune de ses approches. Car, Elle, Alice Connors, ne trouvait aucun charme aux Don Juan, aux vedettes de Quidditch ou aux bad-boys. Elle, elle n'aimait que lui et ses sourires.

Avec un bref soupir discret, Alice se replongea dans sa lecture après avoir vu Franck s'assoir auprès de deux Poufsouffle.

**/3**

**-Tu t'es encore ramassée, Cissy ? **minauda Katy McMillayn en se limant les ongles.

Stacy hocha simplement la tête face à la fausse interrogation de sa soeur . Le beau regard de celle-ci pétilla de moquerie mais quand elle reprit la parole, sa voix avait toujours toute sa douceur :

**-Oh… je suis si désolée pour toi. Tu veux bien nous chercher une boisson glacée aux cuisines, ma chérie ?**

**-Super idée, Kate ! J'avais trop soif ! Merci, Cissy, **s'écria Margareth Suiller.

Stacy n'avait aucune envie de descendre aux cuisines. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait envie de ne rien faire. Elle était tellement abattue et épuisée psychologiquement fatiguée de n'être bon en rien lassée de tout louper désespérée par elle-même. Elle venait de s'assoir dans ce canapé, aux côtés de ses deux seules amies, après avoir été obligée d'aller se changer, sa potion d'examen lui ayant explosé à la figure. Elle ne voulait pas quitter ce canapé. Mais Maggie et Katy étaient les seules à la trouver fréquentable et, malgré ses résultats affreux et sa réputation de quasi-cracmol, elles restaient ses amies… alors, elle pouvait bien leur faire plaisir, en retour, non ? Elles méritaient bien ça.

** -Ah oui… bien sûr… **

Elle se leva, offrit un sourire aux deux jeunes filles, et sortit de la salle. Elle n'eut pas à marcher bien longtemps les cuisines étaient à proximité de la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Mais pendant ce court trajet, la pensée qu'elle pourrait redoubler à cause de ses échecs scolaires ne l'avait pas quittée. Elle allait chatouiller la poire qui ouvrait l'accès aux cuisines quand la porte de celles-ci pivota d'elle-même. Deux garçons en sortirent Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. Stacy les connaissait de réputation mais n'avait jamais eu la chance de leur parler. Ils faisaient partie de ce groupe de quatre Gryffondor populaires, beaux et farceurs qui s'appelaient les Maraudeurs. Toutes les filles se pâmaient d'admiration pour eux… enfin, presque toutes. Il y avait quand même quelques exceptions à cette règle.

**-Ah, salut… Stacy, c'est ça ? **demanda Remus avec un petit sourire.

Rougissante et étonnée que l'un des garçons qui fassent le plus soupirer la gente féminine de Poudlard connaisse son prénom, Stacy ne put que bafouiller un oui. Sirius sembla perdre patience et il bougonna :

**-On est content de le savoir, maintenant, on pourrait se casser, Mumus ? **

Remus lança un sourire d'excuse à Stacy puis ronchonna à son ami, en le suivant pour s'éloigner des cuisines, de ne pas l'appeler « Mumus ». La jeune fille n'entendit que Sirius lui répondre un « oui, ma Peluche Préférée » et elle les regarda disparaître au bout du couloir, rêveusement. Elle aurait voulu mener une vie comme les leurs avec des rires, des blagues, de bonnes notes, d'excellents amis, une joie de vivre omniprésente, des rebondissements et tous ses petits extras qu'ont ceux qui ont de la chance. Elle, elle n'était que la pauvre nulle de service, Stacy McMillayn, la petite sœur de la belle Katy, la nunuche et pas très jolie. Elle évita son image qui se reflétait dans le petit miroir à côté de la porte des cuisines et y pénétra.

**/3**

**-Ah, si, si ! Cette pouffe a couché avec le copain de la préfète coincée des Serdaigle ! **assura Aubépine Turner.

**-Comment tu le sais ? **s'enquit Regulus Black avec un haussement de sourcil.

Il ne croyait plus vraiment sa rouquine d'amie qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à virer mythomane. L'année dernière, elle avait lancé la rumeur que Dumbledore avait une liaison avec le concierge alors que tout le monde savait que celui-ci draguait la bibliothécaire. Le directeur l'avait alors invitée à son bureau pour lui demander ce qui lui avait inspiré une telle idée. D'après ce qu'elle leur avait raconté plus tard, Aubépine et le barbu avaient parlé d'homosexualité, de concierge et de bonbons au citron avec beaucoup de complicité. D'après ce qu'elle leur avait dit.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa deuxième meilleure amie, Maena Glascow. Celle-ci sourit, amusée face à la perplexité du beau brun.

**-C'est Hadrian qui me l'a dit. Il les a surpris dans le vestiaire des Poufsouffle… **

**-Ils ont le goût du risque, ces Poufsouffle ! **commenta Maena en éclatant de rire.

**-Kankadrief est fou de toi et veut sortir avec toi depuis presque aussi longtemps que Potter avec Evans. Il te raconterait n'importe quoi pour t'impressionner, Aubey !**

**-Et toi, t'es un putin de sceptique de nature, Black ! **s'énerva la rousse. **Moi, je te dis que c'est la vérité vraie et que je vais pouvoir faire chanter cette pétasse de McMillayn autant que je le veux… elle va regretter d'avoir saboté mon balai !**

Maena se retenu d'éclater de rire. Elle sentait que la fin d'année ne serait pas de tout repos et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire ces derniers temps, rien de spécial n'était arrivé et Maena aimait plus que tout l'action !

Ils croisèrent alors une Poufsouffle qui était dans la classe au-dessus d'eux, en Sixième année, et que Maena ne connaissait que de vue. Elle était chargée de boissons… la Serpentard trouva étrange que la Poufsouffle n'ait pas réduit ses boissons pour les mettre facilement dans sa poche. Tout le monde faisait ça.

Aubépine s'empara au passage d'une des bouteilles de Bierre-au-beurre de la jeune fille en ricanant :

**-Merci, Pouf-pouf !**

Stacy n'eut pas le courage de répliquer. Elle connaissait bien Aubépine Turner, Serpentard de Cinquième année, fille de sang-pur pourri gâtée, cruelle et détentrice d'une langue de vipère qui sifflait des rumeurs ignobles à plein temps. Elle ne voulait certainement pas faire partie de ses victimes favorites.

**/3**

**-Hey, Cléo, ma poule ! Dis-moi, t'as pas vu Hadrian ? **lança Aubépine.

Cléo releva son regard gris bleuté vers la Serpentard avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle savait ô combien Hadrian bondirait de joie quand elle lui répètera que la fille de son cœur le cherchait. Aubépine remarqua la manigance de la petite Poufsouffle et son regard malicieux lui donna des envies de meurtre, tandis que Maena réprimait un fou-rire et que Regulus montrait bien son ennui.

Louise Thornton regardait d'un mauvaise œil ce groupe de Serpentard qui débarquait sans même se demander s'ils gênaient ou pas. Et ils la gênaient ! Qu'ils s'en aillent bien loin avec leurs langues de vipères et leurs petits airs sournois !

**-Peut-être bien… pourquoi ? Il te manque notre Hadrian, Aubey ? **minauda Cléo.

**-Tu sais bien qu'en ce moment, elle peut pas se passer de lui ! **se moqua Maena.

**-Bon, Truss, t'accouches ? Il est où ? **s'impatienta Regulus Black.

**-Hé, la diva ! Elle se calme ? ** rétorqua Cléo en fronçant les sourcils.

Regulus n'allait pas en rester là quand Louise intervint, sous l'œil approbateur de Martin qui désirait plus que tout que les Serpentard repartent d'où ils venaient.

**-Qui dit qu'il n'est pas occupé ? C'est pas parce que tu sais qu'il est dingue de toi, qu'il faut croire qu'il est à tes ordres, Turner ! Attends ce soir, au dîner… ça doit pas être bien important, de toutes façons.**

La voix de la jeune fille aux cheveux frisés était parfaitement calme mais ses paroles mirent néanmoins Aubépine dans tous ses états. Celle-ci sortit instantanément sa baguette et la pointa sur Louise qui haussa un sourcil.

**-Prends pas tes grands airs avec moi, Thornton ! Ça marche peut-être avec ton abruti de Diggory mais pas avec moi ! Alors, essaye encore et tu vas voir !**

**-Ooooh, par Merlin ! La grande Turner va me régler mon compte, je vais me pisser dessus…**

Après avoir échangé un regard amusé avec Maena, Cléo et celle-ci éclatèrent de rôle. Cléo se leva et se plaça entre sa meilleure amie et Aubépine dont les disputes et les prises de bec, qui dégénéraient souvent, étaient plus que fréquentes.

**-Vous voulez peut-être des gants de boxe, les filles ? **plaisanta Cléo. **Allez, quoi, le ciel est beau, les piafs font tout plein de gazouillis… alors, j'sais pas, faites un petit effort ?**

**-Oh, la ferme, Cléo ! **

Le pas rageur, Aubépine s'en alla avec un dernier regard mauvais pour Louise, bientôt suivi par Maena qui colla une bise à Cléo et Regulus qui arborait toujours son air de profond mépris.

**-Pourquoi t'es potes avec **_**ça**_**, Crazy Darling, déjà ? **grinça Louise en direction de sa meilleure amie.

**-Un malentendu, certainement, **ironisa Martin, toujours allongé dans l'herbe, les yeux fermés.

Cléo se retourna vers ses deux amis en réprimant une puissante envie de rire. Combien de fois avait-elle entendu ses remarques ? Elle ne les comptait même plus… surement autant que les fois où elle-même avait demandé à Louise ce qu'elle trouvait de si intéressant à Lily Evans.

**/3**

**-Servilus ! Toujours pas lavés, tes cheveux ? **railla Hadrian en criant.

L'attention du couloir se porta un instant sur le jeune homme qui fit se retourner le Serpentard aux cheveux corbeaux lui retombant devant les yeux. Celui-ci n'avait pas une apparence très agréable et ne s'attirait donc pas la sympathie de ses camarades, car tout le monde sait que les apparences prônent sur tout le reste.

** -Il serait temps de changer de refrain, Kondratiev… ça manque un peu d'originalité ! T'es presque au même niveau de spiritualité que les Maraudeurs, pas de quoi être fier ! **répliqua Severus, hautain.

Avec un petit rire, le Poufsouffle arriva à la hauteur du Serpentard. Leurs camardes avaient cessé de s'intéresser à leur échange en effet, c'était devenu une habitude de les voir se lancer des piques. Cependant, s'ils n'avaient pas été si superficiels et crédules, ils auraient pu voir le sourire autant amusé que complice que lança Hadrian à Severus.

** -C'est trop d'honneur, Sev… me donner l'exploit inhumain d'atteindre le degré de connerie de Maraudeurs !**

**-N'en prends pas l'habitude, mon vieux ! **lui conseilla Severus, en réprimant un sourire.

** -Tu viens à la maison, pendant ces vacances ? **demanda Hadrian.

** -Tout dépendra de mon père, cousin, **grinça Severus, en perdant le peu de bonne humeur qui lui était venu.

** -Tout dépend toujours de lui.**

Severus ne put qu'acquiescer. Son cousin avait raison, tout dépendant toujours de son père les pleurs de sa mère le nombre de coup et d'insulte que sa mère recevrait son avenir, à lui son bonheur, à lui. Tout.

Severus remarqua le regard perplexe d'un Gryffondor qui les regardait discuter et le Serpentard reprit son ton mauvais pour grincer à son cousin secret :

**-Va donc retrouver ta maison de demeurés !**

Le regard malicieux, Hadrian lui lança un clin d'œil et il fit volte face, se demandant pourquoi à Poudlard, tout devait être si compliqué. Ces frontières entre les maisons, ces préjugés relevant de plusieurs siècles, ces règles idiotes… Des restrictions aux Paradis.

**/3**

Assis à sa table, son regard pétillant derrière ses verres en demi-lune et un sourire planant sur ses lèvres, le directeur observait cette masse d'élève dont chacun s'agitait pour choisir la place qui réunirait toutes ses petites caractéristiques près de sa bande d'amis plus ou moins grande devant ses plats préférés à l'angle parfait de sa ou son amoureux secret, pas trop loin mais surtout pas trop proche, pouvoir le ou la regarder sans qu'il ou elle ne s'en aperçoive ni quiconque d'autre le plus loin possible des ennemis ou rivaux le plus près possible de l'entrée –ou plutôt de la sortie- de la Grande Salle et, par logique, le plus loin réalisable des profs qui avaient l'œil baladeur. Les générations avaient beau se succéder, le principe, l'attitude et les réflexes des adolescents, qu'il voyait grandir avec joie, restaient les mêmes. La jeunesse n'a pas d'époque.

Il se leva, demanda le silence comme à son habitude et les élèves eurent tôt faire de lui donner satisfaction. Plus par curiosité que par respect, les élèves se demandaient ce que leur saugrenu directeur voulait bien leur dire.

**-Mes très chères élèves. Les examens étant finis pour tout le monde, aussi bien pour les dernières que les premières années, je peux vous encombrer l'esprit de petites choses futiles mais non moins agréables ! Pendant ces vacances-ci, je vous propose de consacrer deux petites semaines –tout frais payés par l'école- de Juillet pour découvrir un autre pays que notre magnifique Angleterre. Aucune obligation, bien évidemment je comprendrai aisément que vous préfériez rester auprès de vos familles. Mais pour ceux que ça intéresse, l'Italie les attend ! Je vous laisse donc y songer pendant le repas… vous aurez jusqu'au 10 Juillet pour répondre par lettre à cette invitation. Bon appétit, à tous et à toutes !**

Souriant face à la violente réaction de la Salle, Dumbledore se rassit, bienheureux. L'Italie était le pays de l'amour, des plaisirs et du soleil et c'est de ça qu'avaient besoin ces jeunes gens qui ne savaient encore que trop peu ce qui les attendait. La guerre approchait. Ses souffrances, avec. Mais ils aveint encore le temps d'être heureux…


	2. Chapitre 2 : Voyageur

_Alors, pour une fois, deux chapitres se succèdent rapidement… oui, parce que d'habitude, je suis assez lente ^^. J'espère que les nouveaux et nombreux personnages vous auront l'air moins flou. Surtout, dites-le moi si vous avez besoin que je vous fasse un petit lexico-personnages pour que ce soit plus clair :D. En tout cas, bonne lecture…_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 : Voyageur, tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines !

**-En bateau ? **répéta Lily, horrifiée.

Un haut le cœur la prenait rien qu'à l'idée de monter sur un bateau. Elle avait toujours eu le mal de mer… depuis toujours ! Il existait des tonnes de moyens de transports… l'avion, la voiture, le transplanage, le train, l'hélicoptère ou la montgolfière… elle aurait même été d'accord pour faire tous ces kilomètres à vélo, en roller ou même à quatre-pattes mais il avait fallu que Dumbledore choisisse le bateau !

Autour d'elle, cependant, l'euphorie était chez chacun. Les récalcitrants au voyage étaient, en effet, restés chez eux. Quant aux autres, ça semblait évident que la nouvelle du bateau les faisaient rêver…

A part peut-être cette petite blonde aux yeux bruns terrifiés qui retenait ses larmes, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Des cris résonnaient dans son esprit, venant de loin, émergeant de ses souvenirs…

**-Allons-y ! Le car nous attend ! **déclara Albus Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

Ayant remarqué un regard brillant un peu trop, il ne prit pas l'initiative d'avancer pour se mettre en tête de file et laissa ce soin à ses collègues. Tous les élèves, excités, et Lily, moins excitée, passèrent devant lui et il attendit patiemment que l'une de ses élèves les plus discrètes arrive à son hauteur.

**-Stacy… Chaque peur est destructrice, à sa façon, mais aucune n'est insurmontable. Et pleurer n'est ni un mal, ni une honte.**

**-C'est une preuve de faiblesse, **souffla Stacy.

**-L'être humain est faible. Mais qu'il y a-t-il de plus beau que d'être humain ? Peut-être être amoureux…, **acheva-t-il avec un clin d'œil qui fit rougir Stacy.

Sur un dernier sourire énigmatique, le directeur détourna son regard bleu du sien et le pointa sur la masse d'élève qui avançait devant eux. Stacy se demanda combien de directeur existait-il au monde qui se préoccupe des peines et des peurs de chacun de ses élèves ? Et comment le sien pouvait-il connaître les siennes ? Celles qui empoisonnaient son cœur, hantaient ses nuits et la rendaient faible…

**/3**

**-Alors, finalement, t'as pu venir, Lou ?**

Cléo regarda d'un air déjà exaspéré la belle rousse qui s'était retournée vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lily Evans. La Poufsouffle n'avait rien de précis à reprocher à Lily mais tout chez elle l'agaçait. Déjà, étant préfète, elle était aussi intransigeante et tenait le règlement en rigueur, si bien que Cléo ne comptait plus les retenues qu'elle avait écopé à cause d'elle. Ensuite, l'un des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard, intelligent en plus et as du Quidditch, lui courrait après depuis des années et celle-ci le rejetait sans cesse. Ce qui était profondément frustrant, selon l'avis de Cléo, qui aurait beaucoup aimé une scène d'effusion sentimentale, comme dans les films qu'elle regardait en boucle, en plein milieu d'un couloir. Et pour finir, Lily était si gentille et généreuse qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à être méchante avec elle et ne cherchait même pas à se venger de toutes les heures qu'elle avait passé à récurer les coupes par sa faute. En bref, Cléo avait toutes les raisons valables pour l'adorer mais, ayant un esprit particulièrement contradictoire, la Poufsouffle préférait, non pas la détester, mais éviter tout rapport avec elle. Mais c'était bien difficile puisque Louise, sa meilleure amie, était aussi une très bonne amie avec la préfète.

**-Oui… finalement, **répondit Louise, avec un sourire crispée.

Louise avait passé toute la dernière semaine à se disputer avec son père pour ce voyage. Elle avait obtenu avec beaucoup de mal son autorisation… la vie de famille quand celle-ci compte presque une dizaine de membre n'est pas des plus facile. Mais Louise tenait à ses rêves et elle était capable de fournir tous ses efforts pour leur garantir les plus nombreuses chances de se réaliser. Et voyager était plus qu'un rêve.

**-Sinon, elle serait pas là, **remarqua Cléo avec mordant.

**-C'est… tout à fait vrai, **bégaya Lily en rougissant.

Celle-ci s'empressa de se retourner en voyant Cléo tourner son visage à la moue agacée vers le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre de l'autocar à deux étages.

**-Pourquoi t'es toujours aussi… désagréable avec Lily ? J'ai jamais compris ce que tu lui reprochais ! **soupira Louise, à voix basse.

**-Rien. D'accord ? Je lui reproche rien !**

Louise leva les yeux au plafond bas du long véhicule. Il en fallait vraiment peu, parfois, pour rendre son amie grognon. Alors qu'elle avait été d'humeur plus que joyeuse, racontant toute sorte de choses grotesques et bondissant sur son fauteuil, aussi excitée qu'une puce, la voilà maintenant à fulminer dans son coin.

**-Elle boude, la miss chieuse ? **s'enquit, moqueur, Hadrian, en passant sa tête blonde entre les fauteuils des deux jeunes filles.

**-Ouais ! Et me demande pas pourquoi, **grommela Louise.

**-Pourquoi ? **

**-Parce que ! **répondirent les deux amies d'une même voix.

Dégrisée, Cléo tourna un regard complice vers Louise qui put remarquer une nouvelle fois le côté lunatique de la Poufsouffle. Mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre elle préférait largement la voir sourire que faire la gueule !

**-Alors, pourquoi tu faisais un gros boudin, Cley ? **

**-Mais laisse-la un peu, Haddy, **intervint Martin de derrière le livre qu'il lisait.

**-Voilà ! Ecoute la voix de la raison ! **approuva Cléo, victorieuse.

**-J'adore quand tu me flattes, Cléo ! **

Les trois amis du lecteur éclatèrent de rire puis Cléo chanta si fort que bientôt tout le monde pria les professeurs de leur distribuer à chacun une paire de boule Quies :

**-Martin is brilliant. Martin is pure. I saw an angel. Of that I'm sure. He smiled me on the subway. He was with another woman. But I won't lose no sleep on that, 'Cause I've got a plan. You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true. I saw your face in a crowded place, And I don't know what to do, 'Cause I'll never be with you… ****[1]**

Dés le couplet suivant, Louise l'avait accompagnée dans son délire artistique et bruyant. Hadrian s'était levé, puis déplacé dans l'allée pour aller proposer une danse à sa belle Aubépine qui la lui refusa avec un grand sourire, on-ne-peut-moins compatissant. Martin était désespéré par lui-même leur avoir tendu une si belle perche alors qu'il savait qu'il était ami avec trois cinglés, ça relevait du suicide.

**/3**

Après une heure de route, l'autocar arriva enfin à l'un des ports les plus connus d'Ecosse, Glasgow. Maena grimaça lorsqu'ils dépassèrent le panneau indiquant qu'on pénétrait dans la ville… Elle n'aimait pas voir son nom affiché, ainsi. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais aimé être sous les feux des projecteurs, que tous les regards soient tournés vers elle, que sa vie soit connu de tous… elle voulait la liberté, elle voulait le mystère et l'indépendance. Une chose qui la distinguait bien de sa meilleure amie, Aubépine, qui ne perdait jamais une occasion pour se faire remarquer, et plutôt dans le mauvais sens du terme. Et Maena aimait leurs différences. La diversité ne faisait pas que le monde, elle embellissait aussi l'amitié. La rendait aussi intense que vivante, lui donnant du piment.

C'est pour ça que Maena supportait avec plaisir chacune des crises de son amie. C'est pour ça qu'elle adorait chacun de ses défauts, ceux-ci même qui la rendait détestable aux autres. Et c'est pour ça aussi qu'elle ne fit que rire quand Aubépine hurla dans le car, juste avant que les élèves n'en descendent :

**-Cette ville est à Maena Glascow donc laissez passer les V.I.P !**

Aubépine poussa ceux qui n'avaient pas compris le message et qui encombraient l'allée, les refaisant tomber sur leurs sièges s'il le fallait. Personne ne fut épargné, pas plus les premières années que ceux qui avaient fini leur scolarité à Poudlard. Cependant, elle et ses deux amies qu'elle avait embarqué à sa suite, Regulus et Maena, se heurtèrent à deux bruns qui n'avaient manifestement aucune envie de se laisser faire James Potter et Sirius Black.

**-Alors, vous vous prenez vraiment pour les reines de Poudlard ? **se moqua Sirius.

**-Ouais, j'hallucine…, **l'appuya James, les bras croisés, mais le regard s'attardant de temps en temps vers une certaine rousse, assise non loin.

Maena remarqua avec un puissant agacement l'utilisation du mot féminin « reine »… Evidemment, l'aîné traître-à-son-sang des Black devait ignorer son petit frère. Ça avait, de toute manière, toujours été ainsi. Pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait ? Peut-être parce que Maena en avait franchement marre de voir la douleur muette qui essayait de se dissimuler dans le regard bleu de son meilleur ami ! Une douleur qui ressemblait à la sienne, un peu trop.

**-C'est vraiment gonflé de la part des deux pseudos-vedettes de Gryffondor qui paradent dans Poudlard, sous les regards niais de leurs groupies ! **répliqua Maena avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

**-Si tu crois que je remarque pas les tiens, Glascow, c'est que tu crois encore au Père-Noël. C'est dommage, n'est-ce pas, que je préfère embrasser n'importe qu'elle autre fille plutôt que toi ? **susurra Sirius, mauvais.

Le sourire de Maena tomba petit à petit et elle sentit sa gorge devenir sèche. C'était toujours la même chose elle essayait d'oublier il ne cessait de le lui rappeler. Enfoncer le poignard. Toujours plus profondément. Et remuer encore et encore, faisant ressaigner la plaie qui tentait vainement de se refermer. Un cercle vicieux et plein de tourments inlassables, passant de guérison à rechute, d'espoir à illusion, d'envies aux pleurs.

Et en face d'elle, le sourire de Sirius grandissait plus le sien mourait. Il n'avait jamais aimé que quelqu'un souffre. Il n'avait jamais aimé entendre des sanglots, des cris ou des murmures désespérés. Mais il y avait deux exceptions à cette règle et celles-ci se trouvaient juste devant lui Regulus, son petit frère Maena.

Aubépine avait une envie poignante de frapper Sirius jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse de douleur à même le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'il supplie un pardon, mais elle avait fait une promesse à Maena. Et elle comptait bien la tenir car, même si elle avait autant de morale que la moyenne Serpentard, jamais elle ne voudrait faire du mal à sa meilleure amie ou à Regulus.

**-Viens, Mae… De beaux italiens nous attendent de l'autre côté de l'Europe, laisse donc ce pauvre mec là où il est, **murmura-t-elle à Maena qui se forçait à présent de sourire du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Aubépine, tirant Maena avec son visage figé dans une moue faussement heureuse, écarta Sirius et son meilleur ami d'un geste violent du bras.

**-Un jour, frangin, tu le regretteras. Je t'en fais la promesse, **jura Regulus avec un regard froid, en passant juste devant son frère.

**-ça vaut quoi, la promesse d'un pourri de Serpentard ?**

**-C'est à tenter, **répondit-il sans se retourner.

Enervé sans savoir pourquoi, Sirius se retint de frapper dans le siège le plus près, du plus fort qu'il le pourrait. Etait-ce à cause du regard de son frère ? Etait-ce à cause du fait qu'il la défende ? Ou peut-être parce qu'il se sentait changer dés qu'il la voyait, ou se retrouvait face à elle ? Et la façon dont il changeait le dégoûtait mais c'était comme les effets d'une drogue incontrôlables.

**-Il a peut-être raison, tu sais, Patmol ? Il se pourrait que tu le regrettes**…, souffla James tandis que les autres qui étaient restés spectateurs commencent enfin à descendre au premier étage, puis du car.

Il ne répondit rien. De toute manière, il n'avait pas la réponse.

**/3**

**-C'est de la merde ! **s'énerva Jack.

Et il n'était pas le seul à protester. En fait, personne n'était emballé par la nouvelle idée de leur directeur. Séparés de leurs amis, obligés à partager le dortoir avec des autres personnes tirés au sort pendant tout le séjour, que ce soit pour la trajet en bateau ou les nuits à l'hôtel, chacun trouvait de bonnes raisons pour se révolter.

Mais Franck n'était pas vraiment préoccupé par la déclaration du vieil homme. Ni son regard, ni son esprit ne quittait Emily qui discutait avec Lily. De là où il était, il ne pouvait entendre ce qu'elles se disaient mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Seuls les cheveux blonds et a l'air si doux de la jeune fille, seules ses fossettes au creux des joues, seules ses jambes longilignes… seule elle l'intéressait.

Amos lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes et l'effet convenu se réalisa, il sortit de ses pensées rêveuses.

**-Cette nana te rend fou, mon pote… Encore une fois, va la voir et vide ton sac ! **s'agaça Amos en brandissant le poing, en signe de combat.

**-Bien sûr… et elle va me foutre gentiment un râteau comme elle l'a fait avec tous les autres de mon genre. Je suis pas assez… assez…**

**-Riche ! **termina Jack. **Quand je te dis que c'est une salope !**

**-Redis-ça et…, **commença à le menacer Franck.

Mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée bien manifestée de Louise qui sauta au cou d'Amos. Ce dernier accueillit sa petite-amie avec un long baiser passionné. Cléo et Hadrian firent mine de s'attendrir en se chuchotant des conneries et en pouffant discrètement.

**-Tu m'as manquée, Lou ! **

**-J'espère bien ! **rétorqua-t-elle, malicieuse.

**-J'en connais qui regrettent que les chambres ne soient pas mixtes, **railla Jack avec un petit sourire pervers.

**-Et j'en connais un que ça ne va pas empêcher pour faire son lot de cochonnerie hebdomadaire ! **répliqua Cléo.

**-Tu me connais si bien…**

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

**-En parlant de piaules, j'espère pas me retrouver avec Black, **grimaça Hadrian.

**-Le quel ? **demanda Martin.

**-Les deux ! **

**-Sirius est cool, t'abuses ! **intervint Amos.

Lou acquiesça. De toute façon, elle appréciait tous les maraudeurs. Ils la faisaient bien rire avec leurs blagues et leurs mauvais coups, et leur joie de vivre était si contagieuse !

**-Cool ? Ce mec respecte aucune fille ! Et il se croit tout permis parce qu'il est beau gosse ! Pauvre, Mae…, **soupira Hadrian.

**-Je me demanderai toujours ce que vous avez avec ces Serpentard ! **s'agaça Louise.

**-ça t'occupera, au moins ! **lança Cléo, avec un clin d'œil.

**/3**

Alice regarda la porte de sa chambre longtemps avant d'y pénétrer. Elle avait pris son temps aussi avant de se mettre en route vers celle-ci. Elle avait prétexté une envie pressante, puis avoir quelque chose à dire à un professeur et enfin, avait traîné des pieds en portant sa valise jusqu'ici. Et maintenant, oui, elle devait passer cette porte.

Elle était sur le bateau qui se préparait déjà à partir et ses visions romantiques et idylliques de l'Italie habitaient encore son cœur. Cependant, celui-ci était craquelé, prêt à se fendre. Depuis ce moment où elle avait suivi le regard passionné de Franck qui l'avait menée jusqu'au beau visage de l'une de ses plus proches amies, Emily. Elle avait retenu un gémissement, avait senti ses mains trembler et son pouls s'accélérer. Elle avait compris. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas besoin d'être un géni pour comprendre. Celui qu'elle aimait était amoureux de son amie. Celle-ci même qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte en compagnie de Margareth, une Poufsouffle de Septième Année.

Elle inspira un grand coup et se matérialisa un sourire naturel et enjoué, comme d'habitude.

**-Ah, Alice ! T'en as pris du temps ! **

**-Oui… le car m'a fatiguée, **mentit-elle.

Elle posa un instant son regard sur le sourire hypocrite de Margareth. Elle trouva qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à celui de sa meilleure amie, Katy McMillayn.

**-Je crois que je vais me coucher.**

**-Sans dîner ? **s'étonna vaguement Emily.

**-C'est ça… sans dîner.**

**/3**

**-Ce sera le 24 aout, Black, n'oublis pas, **insista Severus.

**-C'est plus dur à oublier qu'une date d'anniversaire, au cas où t'aurais zappé de quoi on parle ! **grinça Regulus en regardant de loin Aubépine faire rire Maena.

Maena était faible et forte à la fois elle était facile à bouleverser elle savait se relever mieux que quiconque. Il tourna son visage aux traits obscurcis par l'ombre du couloir où il s'était dissimulé pour pouvoir parler avec Severus. Il ne fallait pas que quiconque que ceux déjà au courant ne se doute de leur conversation. Et surtout pas ses deux meilleures amies. Elles ne comprendraient pas. Et il ne voulait ni les décevoir, ni les inquiéter.

**-Le mépris et l'arrogance, c'est de famille, apparemment, **commenta Severus de sa voix traînante.

**-Ya aussi une autre chose le goût des bonnes fréquentations. Alors, tu m'excuseras mais je préfère largement la compagnie de mes amies à la tienne… **

**-Je te dis, au 24, alors, **ironisa Severus.

**-C'est ça, au 24, **claqua-t-il en sortant de l'ombre pour rejoindre sa table.

Severus le regarda décoiffer Maena d'un air joueur, que peu de gens lui connaissaient, et sourire largement à Aubépine qu'il devina encore en train de dire des trucs insultants sur une personne dans cette salle de restaurant. Son regard se rendit alors sur la chevelure rousse d'une belle jeune fille qui semblait de fort mauvaise humeur et qui cherchait quelqu'un partout, de plus en plus agitée. Severus soupira, toujours dans l'ombre.

* * *

[1] Paroles de You're Beautiful de James Blunt, adaptées pour l'occasion.

Si la traduction vous pose des problèmes :

Martin est brillant. Martin est pur. J'ai vu un ange. Et, de ça, j'en suis sûre. Il m'a sourie dans le métro. Il était avec une autre femme. Mais je n'en perdrai pas le sommeil, car j'ai un plan. T'es beau. T'es beau. T'es beau, c'est vrai. J'ai vu ton visage dans un lieu bondé, et je ne sais pas quoi faire, car je ne serai jamais avec toi.

_Sinon, avez-vous un personnage préféré ? Détesté ? :P_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Navigue sur l'eau

_Et voilà, le chapitre 3 ! L'Italie approche –et si ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 : Navigue sur l'eau, petit bateau

Enroulée dans sa couette, Stacy essayait de fermer l'œil mais le bruit des vagues, le lourd son de la mer, la hantait avec encore plus de ténacité qu'une tique qui s'accroche à la chaire humaine. Elle regardait le plafond, se refusant aux pensées terrifiantes qui voulaient l'obnubiler. Mais, faible, elle se sentait peu à peu faillir… et le son aquatique lui parvint avec encore plus de puissance. Elle serra sa couette de toutes ses forces et essaya d'attirer son esprit vers autre chose que ces cris qui lui revenaient, de très loin, assourdissants. Et sans qu'elle ne sache l'expliquer, le regard doux et énigmatique d'un beau blond lui apparut, adoucissant son effroi. Remus Lupin.

**/3**

**-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue dîner, hier soir ? **s'enquit Lily dés que la jeune fille arriva dans la salle de restaurant du navire.

**-J'étais fatiguée et je n'avais pas faim, j'ai préféré me coucher.**

**-Alice…, **soupira Lily.

Elle regarda sa meilleure amie s'assoir en face d'elle, le regard fuyant et le visage barré d'un sourire qui faisait un peu trop forcé. Lily la connaissait depuis bien assez longtemps pour savoir que son moral n'était pas au plus haut.

**-ça va très bien, Lily ! **affirma Alice en osant enfin regarder son amie. **Et toi ? T'as bien dormi ?**

Lily restait sceptique et aurait voulu savoir ce qui rendait le sourire, qui était pourtant facile chez la blonde, d'Alice aussi faux. Mais elle avait le droit de vouloir garder ça pour elle. Même si Lily se promit d'éclaircir le mystère et de chasser ce qui obscurcissait l'humeur de son amie.

**-Non, j'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit avant quatre heures du mat ! Cette grande flaque d'eau est vraiment une horreur ! **ronchonna la rousse.

**-Grande flaque d'eau…, **répéta Alice, amusée. **Et tu te lèves quand même à sept heures ?**

**-Sept heures et demie, **rectifia-t-elle. **Oui, faut bien garder les bonnes habitudes.**

Mais apparemment, c'était la seule ou presque des élèves de Poudlard, maisons et années confondues, à avoir comme projet de garder les bonnes vieilles habitudes car, à part un Quatrième année et trois de Première année, Alice et elle étaient les seules à être présente dans cette grande salle. Et Alice aurait bien aimé dormir encore un peu… si seulement le regard brun d'un des occupants de ce bateau ne l'avait pas hanté, peut-être y aurait-elle trouvé la force. Celle-ci aperçut alors la petite tasse de café noir et fumant devant son amie et elle cacha un sourire Son mal de mer empêchait même la rousse de manger ses habituelles et larges tartines du matin.

**/3**

**-Maeeee ! Cleeeeey ! On se lève, les marmottes ! **hurla-t-on en ouvrant en grand la porte. **Reg, charge-toi de notre petite Poufsouffle préférée… moi, j'ai déjà beaucoup à faire avec l'autre !**

Dans les deux lits, de lents mouvements firent bouger les couvertures mais aucune tête surmontée d'une tignasse dans un état apocalyptique n'en émergea. Aubépine en fut très heureuse ça n'aurait pas été drôle si les deux jeunes filles s'étaient levées d'elle-même.

Regulus bougonna dans sa barbe. Pourquoi il fallait tout le temps qu'Aubépine –et Maena, d'habitude- fasse tout pour le coller avec Cléo ? Tout ça parce que les deux Serpentard adorait la Poufsouffle pour son mauvais caractère et son côté si peu orthodoxe… et le fait aussi qu'elle était bien la seule non-Serpentard à oser s'afficher de cette façon avec eux. Et c'était bien tout ce qu'il trouvait admirable chez cette petite teigne qui riait fort et pour rien.

Il s'approcha alors du lit le plus à gauche et entraperçut un œil bleu-gris qui s'ouvrait derrière des cheveux châtains emmêlés. Bien que la chambre était sombre, il voyait bien la lueur menaçante qui brillait dans ce regard… d'ailleurs, elle la lui confirma :

**-Black, casse-toi. Je dors. Jusqu'à ce soir.**

**-Aussi, **grogna Maena alors qu'Aubépine imitait le « Cocorico » du coq juste à son oreille de toute la force de ses cordes vocales.

**-Aubey en a décidé autrement… et ici et autre part, c'est Aubey qui décide, **décrèta-t-il.

Il lança une œillade moqueuse à Aubépine qui lui répondit par une bise imaginaire. Il arracha alors la couverture à Cléo qui se retrouva sans rien d'autre pour la couvrir que son long tee-shirt d'homme qui appartenait à son cousin. Et Regulus se figea. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça… à voir ses jambes nues. Ce n'était pourtant pas très étonnant. Un pyjama couvre très rarement tout. Il essaya de reprendre contenance et toussota en détournant le regard vers Aubépine qui le toisait, narquoise. Apparemment, elle n'avait rien manqué de la scène. Un oreiller s'abattit alors avec force en plein visage de Regulus et il chancela, surpris.

**-Et c'est qu'un avant-goût, sale Serpentard ! **le prévint la Poufsouffle, debout sur le lit, l'oreiller toujours dans la main.

**/3**

**-Cissy ? **appela Katy.

Ce matin, la blonde s'était levée, ignorant les insultes de Louise pour avoir allumé les lumières alors que celle-ci dormait encore et comptait bien continuer à le faire encore longtemps. Et puis, elle avait attendu l'arrivée de sa sœur, étonnée de ne pas déjà la voir. Stacy dormait rarement plus tard que neuf heures. Et Katy avait été irritée. Elle avait dû se lever pour aller chercher du sucre sur une autre table… elle détestait devoir faire les choses elle-même. Après tout, Stacy faisait tout ce qu'elle lui demandait sans discuter alors pourquoi se casserait-elle à bouger le petit doigt. Tant pis, Margareth s'était chargée des allés-retours pour renouveler le stock de serviette… Margareth était très douée aussi à ce petit jeu mais Katy préférait sa sœur. Bien plus efficace. Le problème avec Margareth c'était qu'elle était complètement stupide et était capable de faire l'inverse que ce qu'on lui demande sans le faire exprès. Alors, Margareth, ça allait bien, Katy voulait Stacy !

**-Désolée, Kate… je vais rester dans ma chambre, aujourd'hui. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout va bien, **répondit la voix étouffée de sa sœur, de l'autre côté de la porte.

**-Tu vas rester… dans ta chambre ? Ah, bien sûr. Bon bah amuse-toi bien alors, Cissy ! **cracha-t-elle, énervée.

Et claquant des talons, Katy partit. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Si sa sœur croyait qu'elle pouvait n'en faire qu'à sa tête, Stacy rêvait. _Elle était à elle._

**/3**

Quand Louise quitta son lit chaud et bien confortable, il était midi moins le quart et le soleil perçait les rideaux de sa chambre qu'elle devait partager avec Aubépine, Katy et Stacy. Les deux premières n'étaient plus là depuis quelques heures déjà et la dernière lui avait dit avoir l'intention de rester cloîtrer ici. Louise en avait conclu que, comme Lily, Stacy devait avoir le mal de mer. Elle s'habilla rapidement, se brossa les dents et sortit dans le long corridor du navire. Les chambres des élèves étaient éparpillées dans le bâteau, à différents niveaux et Louise essaya de se rappeler des numéros de celles de Cléo et Hadrian. Martin devait déjà être levé mais les deux autres étaient comme elle plus ils restaient dans leurs lits moins c'était facile de les leur en tirer. Mais sa mémoire lui fit défaut et elle espéra que leur côté dormeur les avait subitement quitté pour les forcer à se diriger avant midi à la salle de restaurant. Sinon, tant pis, Lily et Alice devaient déjà y être. Et Emily, malheureusement. Cette fille n'inspirait pas la moindre sympathie à Louise. Trop hautaine et prétentieuse. Et si superficielle.

Elle décida de passer par le bord du bateau pour pouvoir admirer les vagues qui mourraient contre ses parois. Louise aimait la mer d'une façon indéfinissable le reflet des rayons du soleil le son et le rythme du courant la brillance de sa surface lisse son goût salé. Elle cessa d'avancer quand deux mains masculines couvrirent ses yeux verts et elle sourit. Elle aurait reconnu son odeur n'importe où, même dans un champs de fleur au parfum prononcé.

**-Amos…, **souffla-t-elle.

**-C'est pas juste ! Ça marche jamais ! **ronchonna-t-il.

Il la laissa se retourner vers lui en retirant ses mains de son regard et cessa sa mine boudeuse quand elle se haussa sur les pointes de pieds pour l'embrasser.

**/3**

**-Salut, les filles ! **déclara James en prenant place à la table des trois jeunes filles.

La table était longue, rectangulaire avec une dizaine de place, pourtant Alice, Lily et Emily étaient les seules qui s'y étaient installées. Pour James, soit elles n'avaient pas réfléchi, soit elles attendaient la venue des Maraudeurs. Et les trois jeunes filles étaient très intelligentes et collectionnaient les bonnes notes. Elles avaient donc réfléchi et prévu leur arrivée. Ça allait de soi.

**-Potter ! Ce n'est pas la place qui manque alors va donc t'en chercher une autre… très loin, **s'empressa de lui lancer Lily.

**-T'as qu'à bouger toi-même, Lily. Nous, on aime beaucoup cette table, pas vrai, les gars ? **répliqua Sirius, goguenard.

Il s'assit juste à côté de James tandis que Remus et Peter s'asseyaient à leur tour. Emily darda son regard rageur sur son verre, le gardant loin de James qui avait décidé de s'assoir si près de Lily. La Serdaigle avait beau toujours prendre soin de rabaisser le jeune homme, elle avait bien plus que de l'attirance pour lui et cette attention qu'il portait à son amie la rendait folle.

Alice observa la scène, sans dire un mot, se contentant de répondre aux sourires de Remus et Peter. Elle connaissait très bien les sentiments de ses deux amies à l'égard de James Potter et elle trouvait ça un peu ironique que toutes deux se les cachent mutuellement, en montrant un parfait dédain à tout ce qui concernait le champion de Quidditch. L'amour, autour d'elle, aimait rendre les choses compliquées. Elle pensa un instant à Franck et son regard vogua près d'Emily, sa gorge devenant sèche.

**-On était là bien avant ! **protesta Lily.

**-Alors, restons tous là, **régla Remus avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Lily lui lança un regard de reproche. Il était le seul des maraudeurs avec qui elle entretenait une relation d'amitié convenable et elle l'appréciait énormément, encore plus depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'il était un loup-garou. D'ailleurs, elle avait des doutes. Elle envisageait le fait que le reste des Maraudeurs étaient devenus animagi, ça convenait très bien à leur côté aventurier et rebelle. Toujours à vouloir violer les interdits. Mais c'était très dur et demandait infiniment d'ardeur et de rigueur de devenir animagus… comment de simples apprentis sorciers pourraient faire une telle chose ?

**-Tu es avec qui déjà, dans ta chambre, Lily-jolie ? **demanda James.

**-Evans, Potter, c'est Evans, **soupira-t-elle. **Je suis avec Maena Glasgow et Cléo Truss. Deux filles de Cinquième année.**

**-C'est bon, on les connait ! **cracha Sirius.

Lily le fusilla du regard et décida de le snober pendant tout le repas. Toujours à se croire au-dessus de tout le monde, privilégié de tous. Il ne valait pas mieux que Potter. Vraiment pas.

Alice eut un peu pitié pour Sirius qui froissait sa serviette, rageur. Elle reconnaissait parfaitement ce genre d'attitude faussement dédaigneuse et haineuse. Elle avait compris depuis le début ce que tout cela voulait dire, alors que les autres en avaient déduit le contraire. Les gens ne voyaient que ce qu'on leur montrait, jamais sans subtilité ni profondeur. Ainsi, elle était la seule à voir cette lueur derrière les soi-disant regards mauvais que Sirius lançaient à Maena. Cette lueur qui changeait tout. Même quand Sirius s'était montré très cruelle et blessant avec la Serpentard, avant les vacances de Noël, cette année, Alice savait que ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux. Ceci n'empêchait pas le fait que Maena avait été détruite et avait eu besoin de ses deux amis, Regulus et aubépine, pour avoir la force de se relever.

**-Alors, les jeunes, il est cool ce bâteau, hein ? **leur lança le jeune professeur de DCFM, Bruce Sliver, en s'asseyant à côté de Remus.

Sliver était âgée d'une vingtaine d'année et provoquait tant de soupirs féminins durant ses cours, que bon nombre des garçons de Poudlard ne l'appréciaient pas beaucoup, trop jaloux et envieux pour ça. Et en même temps, ils l'admiraient. Seul Sirius ne semblait rien n'avoir contre lui. Au contraire, il aimait son attitude et le trouvait cool… si on lui avait dit qu'il changerait bientôt d'avis…

Chourave, McGonagall, Flitwick, Pomfrèche et Dumbledore ne prirent pas beaucoup de temps avant de l'imiter et d'occuper la longue table des jeunes gens. Seulement ces six adultes faisaient office d'accompagnateurs durant ce séjour et ils étaient bien assez il y avait bien peu d'élèves qui avaient répondu présents pour ce voyage. Surtout pour les plus jeunes dont les parents ne voulaient pas voir encore s'en aller et bon nombre de Septième années qui voulaient préparer leur vie d'adulte en trouvant le plus vite possible un logement et un travail. Ainsi les plus nombreux étaient les Quatrièmes, Cinquièmes et Sixièmes années.

**-Trop cool, ouais ! **approuva Sirius avec un grand sourire pour son professeur. **Il est si immense qu'on en a pas encore fait tout le tour !**

**-Le seul problème c'est que ce soit un bateau, **marmonna Lily.

Elle regarda d'un air funeste le seul aliment qu'elle se sentait capable de manger de la laitue.

**-Pourtant, c'est beau, la mer…, **intervint Sliver avec un petit sourire charmeur en direction de la rousse.

Emily fut encore une fois jalouse en voyant le regard que le beau et jeune professeur portait sur son amie. Pourquoi fallait-il tout le temps que l'attention générale soit sur elle ? Lily était plus belle. Lily était plus intéressante. Lily avait de meilleures notes. Lily plaisait plus aux hommes, plaisait à James. Mais jamais Emily. Non, Emily regardait le succès de Lily sans jamais y goûter… pourtant elle aussi était belle, spirituelle et intelligente alors quoi ?

La blonde ne fut pas la seule à être agacé par le comportement de Sliver car de son propre côté, James fulminait. De quel droit un membre du corps professoral pouvait se permettre de jeter de tels regards à une élève ? Il regarda Lily rougir, se demandant ce qui était pire… l'attitude de Sliver ou la réaction de Lily.

**/3**

**-Nous débarquerons à Gènes, demain matin vers les sept heures donc… ne vous couchez pas trop tard ! **révéla Dumbledore à la fin du repas, après avoir forcé ses élèves à se regrouper.

**-Déjà ? Mais enfin, c'est super rapide, **commenta Lily à voix haute.

**-C'est très justement** **remarqué, Lily, mais il faut croire qu'une force inconnue a voulu nous facilité la tâche pour que nous profitions plus longtemps de la terre italienne, **répondit-il, malicieux.

Franck sourit. Cette phrase voulait tout dire et il était évident que la « force inconnue » était lui-même, ce grand homme et sorcier reconnu par tous pour ses puissants pouvoirs mais surtout pour ses regards qui coulaient sur vous comme s'il s'agissait de celui d'un ami. Un ami infiniment proche qui vous connait mieux que vous-même, qui comprend à la perfection chacune de vos peines et de vos joies… c'était tellement étrange et rassurant, à la fois.

**-Je peux aussi vous donner un conseil, mes chères élèves, allez faire un tour sur le pont, ce soir… **

Puis, le directeur sortit de la salle sur un dernier sourire, laissant le groupe d'élèves se disperser. Jack avait les sourcils haussés, moqueur, quand il dit :

**-Ce vieux sera toujours aussi barge ! Pourquoi on irait sur le pont ?**

**-Soit aventurier, Jacky, au lieu de râler pour un oui, ou pour un non ! **se moque Amos.

**-Oui, bah écouter Dumby, c'est pas de l'aventure, c'est de la folie !**


End file.
